Primeiro Temporada
Os Episodios #É Onde O Urso É (It's Where The Bear Is) - Agosto 11, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 1, 1997 (BR) / Setembro 29, 1997 (PT) #Água, Água em Toda Parte (Water, Water Everywhere) - Agosto 12, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 2, 1997 (BR) / Setembro 30, 1997 (PT) #E Se Ursos Não Voe (What if Bears Don't Fly) - Agosto 13, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 3, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 1, 1997 (PT) #Caindo Para O Outono (Falling for Fall) - Agosto 14, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 4, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 2, 1997 (PT) #Foto de Saúde (Picture of Health) - Agosto 15, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 5, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 3, 1997 (PT) #Dividir, Urso (Share, Bear) - Agosto 18, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 8, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 6, 1997 (PT) #Aniversário do Rato (Mouse Party) - Agosto 19, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 9, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 7, 1997 (PT) #Forma de um Urso (Shape of a Bear) - Agosto 20, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 10, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 8, 1997 (PT) #O Que há na Caixa de Correio? (What's in the Mail, Today?) - Agosto 21, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 11, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 9, 1997 (PT) #Um Carrinho de Cor Diferente (A Different Color Cart) - Agosto 22, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 12, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 10, 1997 (PT) #O Dia Todo Dançando (All Day Dancing) - Agosto 25, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 15, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 13, 1997 (PT) #Música Para Meus Ouvidos (Music to My Ears) - Agosto 26, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 16, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 14, 1997 (PT) #Tudo Conectado (All Connected) - Agosto 27, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 17, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 15, 1997 (PT) #Uma Soneca no Inverno (A Nap in the Winter) - Agosto 28, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 18, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 16, 1997 (PT) #Magia na Cozinha (Magic in the Kitchen) - Agosto 29, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 19, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 17, 1997 (PT) #Coma ou Suco Beber (Eat or Drink Juice) - Setembro 8, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 22, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 20, 1997 (PT) #A Coisa da Perdeu (Lost Thing) - Setembro 9, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 23, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 21, 1997 (PT) #Trabalhar Como um Urso (Working Like a Bear) - Setembro 10, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 24, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 22, 1997 (PT) #Febra de Primavera (Spring Fever) - Setembro 11, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 25, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 23, 1997 (PT) #Imagem Isso (Image This) - Setembro 12, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 26, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 24, 1997 (PT) #O Grande Pouco Visitante (The Big Little Visitor) - Setembro 15, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 6, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 27, 1997 (PT) #Sujeira, Eu Amor Assim! (Dirt, I Love You So!) - Setembro 16, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 7, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 28, 1997 (PT) #Glória da Manhã (Morning Glory) - Setembro 17, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 8, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 29, 1997 (PT) #Preste Atenção (Watch) - Setembro 18, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 9, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 30, 1997 (PT) #O Verão Fresco (The Fresh Summer) - Setembro 19, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 10, 1997 (BR) / Outubro 31, 1997 (PT) #Amigos Para Toda a Vida (Friends For Life) - Setembro 22, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 13, 1997 (BR) / Novembro 3, 1997 (PT) #Volta de à Natureza (Back to Nature) - Setembro 23, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 14, 1997 (BR) / Novembro 4, 1997 (PT) #O Ojolímpicos (The Ojolympics) - Setembro 24, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 15, 1997 (BR) / Novembro 5, 1997 (PT) #A Grande Noite de Sono (The Great Night Sleep) - Setembro 25, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 16, 1997 (BR) / Novembro 6, 1997 (PT) #Você Aprender Algo Novo (You Learn Something New) - Setembro 26, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 17, 1997 (BR) / Novembro 7, 1997 (PT) #Bons Vezes (Good Times) - Outubro 6, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 20, 1997 (BR) / Novembro 10, 1997 (PT) #A Pretendente Grande (The Great Pretender) - Outubro 7, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 21, 1997 (BR) / Novembro 11, 1997 (PT) #É Tudo Na Sua Cabeça (It's All In Your Head) - Outubro 8, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 22, 1997 (BR) / Novembro 12, 1997 (PT) #Oops, Meu Erro (Oops, My Mistake) - Outubro 9, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 23, 1997 (BR) / Novembro 13, 1997 (PT) #A Farra de Aniversário do Urso (Bear's Anniversary Bash) - Outubro 10, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 24, 1997 (BR) / Novembro 14, 1997 (PT) #Um Planta Cresce em Azul na Urso (A Plant Grows in Bear's House) - Outubro 13, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 27, 1997 (BR) / Novembro 17, 1997 (PT) #Vistante Doutor Hogg (Visiting Doctor Hogg) - Outubro 14, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 28, 1997 (BR) / Novembro 18, 1997 (PT) #Eu Precisa De Ajuda Hoje (I Need Help Today) - Outubro 15, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 29, 1997 (BR) / Novembro 19, 1997 (PT) #Tenho Nada à Medo (Got Nothing to Fear) - Outubro 16, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 30, 1997 (BR) / Novembro 20, 1997 (PT) #Claro Como um Sino (Clear as a Bell) - Outubro 17, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 31, 1997 (BR) / Novembro 21, 1997 (PT) Category:International BITBBH Seasons